Conversas: de irmã para irmão
by Leticia Rosa
Summary: - Eu te entendo, Gin. - Uma conversa entre Rony e Gina sobre seus sentimentos,


- Ora, Ronald, pare de pensar nela!

Era frase constante de minha irmã, Ginny, que vinha tentandoconversando comigo sobre _meus _melhores amigos, desde o início das férias, após o incidente do Ministério.

- Há, e agora vem você!- eu respondia constantemente- Só está descontando em mim o fato de mamãe ter interrompido você em um dos seus vários momentos de adoração a ele, - e, tentando imitar a voz fina dela, completava – _Porque ele não repara em mim? Não vê que só fiquei com Miguel Corner para dar ciúmes nele?_

E então, sentia sua mão quente bater em meu rosto, deixando claramente o formato de sua mão na pele clara e cheia de sardas.

- IDIOTA!-ela dizia- Como se você mesmo não fizesse isso, exatamente a mesma coisa. Ela realmente fica na sua cabeça!- E saia bufando do quarto azul e laranja.

E eu tornava a me deitar em minha cama, pensando por alguns minutos na insistência de Gina em comentar o assunto de Hermione comigo, apenas para segundos depois tornar a pensar em minha querida sabe-tudo.

Mas então, ouço a voz de minha mãe, vinda de algum lugar lá embaixo, dizendo:

- Ronald, o jantar está pronto!

E eu me via obrigado a descer, ainda devaneando sobre minha melhor amiga, mas apenas um pouco. Pouco suficiente para esbarrar em Gina. Me virei para pedir desculpas e ela olhava para baixo, provavelmente tentando esconder o rosto, banhado de lágrimas.

Minha irmã nunca demonstrou seus sentimentos dessa maneira. Era a primeira vez que eu a via chorando. E, ao que parecia, o ato era novo para ela também, pelo menos em público. Toquei o rosto dela, silenciosamente perguntando porque ela estava dessa maneira, apesar de já saber o motivo: Minhas palavras a tinhas magoado.

- Ronald, Ginevra, desçam antes que o jantar esfrie!

Dessa maneira, Gina levantou a cabeça, secou o rosto e passou rapidamente por mim. Segui-a e em dois minutos estávamos os dois sentados, jantando junto à família.

- Rony, Gina, se importam de lavar a louça?-disse mamãe, bocejando.

- Mas é só você apontar com a varinha para a pia que a louça já vai se lavar sozinha!- Reclamei.

- Deixa que eu lavo sozinha, mãe. Acho que lavar a louça é demais para a capacidade dele, se é que me entende. – Gina disse, depois de observar minha mãe lançando um olhar raivoso para mim.

- Aff. Vou lá lavar. – e me levantei, indo em direção à cozinha.

Minutos depois (tendo eu lavado duas panelas, um tacho e alguns talheres), Gina entrou na cozinha com quatro pratos e respectivos talheres e copos. Resolvi falar de uma vez:

- Gina, me desculpe, de verdade. Não quis te zoar nem nada.

Ela me encarou e, para minha surpresa, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e, depois de deixar os pratos na pia, veio correndo em minha direção e me abraçou com força. Envolvi-a timidamente, enquanto sentia minha camisa sendo encharcada pelas lágrimas. Eu nunca a tinha imaginado tão frágil.

- Porque ele não pode se tocar de que eu gosto dele? Sério, por quê? Eu faço o que posso para fazê-lo reparar um pouquinho em mim... Poxa, eu gosto dele desde meu primeiro ano, como eu iria simplesmente dizer 'não te amo mais, vou ficar com outro garoto'? Seria quase impossível! Esse garoto pode ser tapado a ponto de não ver que eu ainda gosto dele?

Ela foi insistindo nesse ponto, até que as lágrimas em seu rosto secaram e ela pareceu se tocar do que havia acontecido. Ela se afastou de mim murmurando um 'desculpa', mas tomei-a em outro abraço e disse:

- Eu te entendo, Gin. Amor incorrespondido também, lembra?

Ela me lançou um sorriso cativante e disse:

- Rony, você realmente merece a Mione. Você às vezes não é tão babaca quanto normalmente. - e soltou uma risadinha, começando a lavar a louça antes esquecida.

Tomei o insulto como uma brincadeira e ri junto a ela. Joguei o cabelo dela pra frente e recomecei minha parte da louça. Ela jogou espuma em mim e eu nela, e a brincadeira infantil continuou até que minha mãe, com rolinhos no cabelo, descesse reclamando do barulho das risadas. Ela nos mandou subir e apontou a varinha para a louça, fazendo com que ela se lavasse sozinha.

Subimos e cada um foi para o seu quarto. Naquela noite, pela primeira vez desde que me lembrava, não adormeci pensando em Hermione, mas em minha irmã. Minha irmãzinha... Crescida! Bizarro.

E foi por lá que começamos a confiar _quase_ plenamente um no outro.

Gente, tentei fazer a Gina mais frágil e semi inconformada com a vida, mas foi muito difícil porque todos conhecemos o jeito forte da garota Weasley. Mas acho que consegui fazer uma cena fofa entre os irmãos, né? Espero que gostem!

Bjox, Letz.


End file.
